


123

by CiaraFox



Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Annoyed Two, Blackmail, Blushing, Bragging, Embarrassed Three, Embarrassment, F/M, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Moaning, Multi, Nudity, One Wants to Fuck Three More, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Three Enjoys Being Fucked, Threesome – F/M/M, To Be Continued..., slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Two is getting tired of Three bragging about how he’s sleeping with her, especially to make One jealous. So she comes up with a plan to put him in his place…
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone/Two | Portia Lin, One | Derrick Moss/Two | Portia Lin, Three | Marcus Boone/Two | Portia Lin
Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	123

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I've been working on so many things and they're finally starting to come together, so I should have more to post very soon!  
> (The benefit of lockdown: plenty of time to write ;D)
> 
> These guys are such an obvious threesome, it had to be done ;P Gave it a bit of an interesting twist though…  
> Also, I’m just assuming Two is on the pill, or some space equivalent, because I couldn’t be arsed faffing around with condoms in the middle of the fun xD

Two sighed. He was at it again. Three was going to get himself dumped if he wasn’t careful. Possibly out of an airlock.

“Alright, we get it,” muttered One grumpily. “You’re sleeping with Two.”

Three grinned cockily at him.

“Just wanna make sure you don’t forget,” he said, patting him intentionally hard on the back. “You know, how she picked me over you, and all.”

Two slammed her fork down.

“Three, _enough_ ,” she said hotly. “Or you won’t be sleeping with anyone anymore.”

Three looked at her, holding up his hands. “Alright!”

But he kept grinning that infuriatingly smug grin as he went back to eating.

Two was so done with this. Three’s cocky, self-satisfied behaviour was really starting to grate. She wanted to do something. Something to knock him down a peg or two. Put him in his place. And, looking at One sullenly picking at his food, she thought she might have the perfect idea.

One wandered sulkily back to his room. It was already aggravating enough that Two had picked Three. The fact that Three wouldn’t stop bringing it up did not help matters one bit. Alright, so she didn’t want complicated. He could be uncomplicated. Though, he couldn’t deny, Three was about the least complicated person there was. So he could get where she was coming from there.

But seriously? Who would want to fuck Three?

“One.”

He turned, to see Two walking up to him.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I need to see you later,” she said. “My quarters, around eight?”

A little confused, he nodded. “Sure. What do you… need to talk about?”

“Just want to get your opinion on an idea I had,” she said. “You’ll see.”

As she walked off, One watched, still frowning a little. What could this be about?”

That night, a little wary, One arrived at Two’s quarters. He still had no idea why she would want to see him here at this time. What ‘idea’ did she want his opinion on? Was it something to do with a job? Or something personal?

He supposed there was only one way to find out. After taking a breath in, he pressed her door’s buzzer.

When it opened, his eyes boggled. Two was standing in front of him, naked from the waist down, face flushed and breathing a little hard.

His mouth moved like a gaping fish but nothing came out.

Two smirked.

When he forced his eyes to look away from her, however, he saw something that made his racing heart sink into his stomach. On the bed behind her… was Three. Fully naked, lying on his back, with his hard cock twitching against his abdomen. He was panting, eyes squeezed closed.

“Two!” he called tremulously. “What the fuck?”

One was thinking the same thing, but his voice wasn’t working. Neither were his legs, apparently, as when Two grabbed his arm to pull him inside, he just went with her, despite the fact that everything inside him was telling him to get the hell away from there. She closed and locked the door behind them.

“Two!” Three whined again, leaning up on his elbows – and when he opened his eyes and saw One standing there, his face flipped into an expression that One imagined must very closely resemble his own: a frozen mask of abject horror.

“The fuck!” Three yelled as soon as the paralysis broke, throwing his hands over his groin. “Two, what the _fuck?!_ What is he doing here?!”

Two was still smirking. One didn’t know what she was up to but he was sure it couldn’t be good.

“I just had a little idea I wanted One’s input on,” she said far too innocently.

“What _‘idea’_ means he has to be here now?” Three demanded, sitting up while still covering himself with his hands.

“Well,” said Two slyly, walking toward Three, “let’s just say that, after how you’ve been behaving when it comes to our… private activities… I feel like you could do with a little humbling.”

“Me?” Three acted shocked. Then he grinned. “I’m the humblest guy on the ship!”

She snorted. “Sure.”

One had no idea what Two meant. Of course, he was definitely in agreement that Three needed humbling… But what did he have to do with that?

“My thinking was,” Two went on, “that maybe One could help.”

One finally found his voice. “Me?” he said in confusion. “How?”

“Well,” said Two, turning back to him with a devious smile, “for that you need to be over here.”

She came back over to take One’s hand and drag him towards the bed. One was still utterly baffled. And so was Three, by the looks of his expression. He was glad it wasn’t just him. Three was also still one-hundred percent naked and his hands could only cover so much. One was both desperate not to look and unable to keep his eyes away.

He looked at Two helplessly.

“Are you sure I’m meant to be here?” he asked.

She smiled at him.

“Of course. We’re just gonna help Three out a bit. Make sure he knows his place.”

“How?” One asked.

He was starting to have a nasty feeling that he got it, though. Not entirely, because he had no idea how it made sense, but… Two asking him to come here now, when she was planning to be mid-sex with Three at the same time… It didn’t make sense unless she had wanted him to be here in the midst of the sex. And… well, he couldn’t really think of a lot of situations where that would not be considered a threesome.

Two smiled, and honestly she looked a little shy? Embarrassed? One didn’t think he’d ever seen her look like that before.

“Whatever your evil plan is, just tell us,” Three said impatiently.

“I just want One to… assist us,” she said.

When Three realised what she meant, his mouth dropped open.

“What?!”

One was right there with him.

“You didn’t say anything about this when you asked me to come here,” One protested.

“Thought I’d better not scare you off,” Two said with a shrug. “Before I could explain.”

One looked at Three, who was glaring at him, as though this had somehow been his idea.

“Well, I suppose I should be more specific,” Two said to Three, looking obnoxiously smug and not making One feel one bit better. “I want him to… assist _you_.”

“You want _him_ to fuck you with me?” Three clarified, still looking furiously at One.

“Nearly,” Two said, smirking. “I want him to fuck _you_.”

Three and One stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted an extra pair of arms out of her head.

“What?” they both said at the same time.

She looked unacceptably pleased with herself.

“I thought that would be pretty humbling for you,” she said to Three. “To ‘be the girl’ for One… to have him on top of you, in control of you, using you for his pleasure…”

_Jesus Christ!_

Three just gaped at her in total disbelief. “What in the deepest depths of hell makes you think I’d _ever_ agree to that?”

One was with him there. In what world would Two ever think that he would agree to fucking Three? He didn’t think he would ever sink so low. Not because it would be gay sex, or because it would be anal, or anything like that. Just because it was _Three_.

“You don’t have to,” Two was saying. “But if you don’t, you won’t be fucking me anymore either.”

“What?!”

She shrugged. “I’m sick of you bragging about it like I’m some prize you won,” she said. “So this is how we make it even.”

“You’re blackmailing me?!”

“I wouldn’t call it blackmail,” Two said pleasantly. “It’s just a little condition for continuing our arrangement.”

“Um,” said One. “Do I get a say in this?”

Two chuckled. “Of course,” she said. “And I thought you might need some convincing too. So think of it like this. You’ll be the one in charge, dominating Three, doing whatever you want to him and he can’t stop you; he just has to lie there and take it, right up the…”

“Hey,” Three said warningly.

Two smirked at him.

“And if he ever tries being cocky again,” she continued to One, “you get to remind him of the time you pinned him down and fucked him like a girl.”

One was wondering where in the universe Two’s mind had gone to in order to come up with this idea. But, ridiculously, when she said it like that… he could see the appeal.

It seemed she could see that on his face, because she smiled.

“Plus,” she added, “you get a good screw out of it. So… what do you think?”

One looked at Three, who was looking at him with a scowl that clearly said ‘don’t you dare say yes’. He imagined holding him down face-first on the bed, Three defiantly swearing at him but just taking it, bending over and submitting to whatever One wanted to do to him.

He looked back at Two… and nodded.

“Oh come on!” Three said furiously, scowling at them both. “Really? You two are fucked in the head!”

Two just smiled. “What do you say?” she asked Three.

“Go to hell,” he snapped.

She spread her hands, giving him an apologetic look.

“Thanks for the fun, then,” she said, as she started to walk to the door.

One watched Three looking after her in dismay. She pressed the button to open it, then gestured for Three to leave. He continued staring at her from the bed, not moving. Finally, he swallowed. Two raised an eyebrow at him.

“What exactly are we talking about here?” he said.

Two’s lips quirked up at the corners.

“Well,” she said, leaning on the doorframe, “the idea is – you are gonna lie there and let One fuck you, exactly how he wants, without any arguments. Well… without refusing, anyway. No arguing would be no fun.”

She smirked, and One couldn’t help his lips turning up a little too. She was right… Three swearing and protesting as One took him might just be the most fun part. He was already glowering at them both.

“Then,” Two continued, “when I think you’ve been _accommodating_ enough, and you’re looking nice and humble, I’ll let you fuck me as well. Sound good?”

Three looked furious, mutinous, and also slightly nervous. He didn’t say anything for a long time. But, finally, with extreme reluctance… he turned his scowl to Two.

“Fine.”

She smirked. “You sure?”

He scowled harder, but nodded.

With a smile, she closed and locked the door again. Then she walked back over to the bed.

“Sound good to you, One?” she asked.

He swallowed, but nodded too. He was nervous, but he couldn’t deny, he was definitely looking forward to it. A chance to put Three in his place was never a bad thing. Besides, at the end of the day, sex was still sex. He didn’t exactly see much of that on the Raza.

“When you say fuck you ‘as well’,” Three put in. “Like… at the same time?”

Two nodded.

 _Huh_. It was going to turn into a proper threesome then… One didn’t have a problem with that, though it did make him a little more nervous.

Three gave a loud sigh that was closer to a growl.

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered. “You two are so messed up.”

“It wasn’t my idea,” One protested.

“You’re not exactly racing to get out of it, though, are you, you creep!”

“You agreed too!” One pointed out.

“I have a reason to!”

“Well… so do I.”

“Yeah – being a total sicko that wants to ass-fuck me!”

“Alright,” said Two, looking at them both sternly. “The point is, you both agreed. So it’s happening. Right?”

One looked at Three.

“Right,” he said.

Three scowled. But when Two kept looking at him, he sighed.

“Right.”

“Good.”

There was a long and highly awkward pause. One didn’t really know where to start. And as he thought about it, something occurred to him.

“What about, um…” One swallowed his awkwardness. “I feel like we’d need some sort of… help.”

Realising what he meant, Three’s eyes widened a little and he nodded, pointing at Two.

“That’s a very good point,” he said.

“Taken care of,” Two said simply.

She walked over to her bedside table, and pulled a small bottle out of the drawer, chucking it onto the bed next to Three. They both looked at her curiously, and she shrugged.

“It was there when I woke up,” she said. “Maybe Portia Lin was into anal. I can’t really say at this stage.”

Three grinned a little at that… until he remembered that he was about to be on the receiving end of that little _experience_. Then he didn’t look so amused. One couldn’t help smiling. It was working already.

“So,” Two said, with a smile. “Shall we get started?”

One swallowed his nerves.

“Sure,” he said.

They looked at Three, until, scowling, he said, “Fine.”

One smiled, but Two looked thoughtful, an eyebrow raised at Three.

“Ask One nicely, then,” she said.

Three stared at her in horror. But she didn’t back down. Looking absolutely mortified, Three turned to One. After a long moment’s pause, he locked eyes with him.

“Fuck me,” he growled, low and seething with white-hot rage.

One knew the words were forced and artificial, and full of pure hate… but that didn’t stop it doing things for him.

With a satisfied smile, Two turned back to One.

“Better get some of that off, don’t you think?” she said, gesturing to his clothes.

“Yeah – right.”

He started undoing his trousers. As he did, he sensed their eyes on him, and couldn’t help feeling a little self-conscious, though he knew he was going to have to get naked in front of them one way or another if he was going to go through with this. Three seemed to realise belatedly that he shouldn’t be wanting to see this anyway, and lay down on his back, arm thrown across his face. But Two kept watching, and gave him a cheeky smile.

He toed off his shoes, pulled his trousers down his legs, and stepped out of them, pulling off his socks as well. He wasn’t sure whether to bother with his T-shirt, but Two gave him a slight nod when he paused, so he pulled that off over his head. And then, lastly, his boxers.

He was a bit more than soft, but still had a way to go. Two smiled and came closer.

“Why don’t I give you a hand?” she said smoothly.

She pressed her body against his and kissed him. One froze a little in shock, but her eager lips soon woke him up, and he started kissing back, hands on her sides. He heard a scoffing noise from the bed, and smirked a little into her mouth. Her hands stroked over his back and down to his backside, which she squeezed and made him jump a little.

About a minute of sensual kissing later, and he was a hundred percent ready. She pulled back when she felt that, smirking at him.

“That’s better.”

He grinned back.

She took his hand and led him over to the end of the bed. Then she went and sat down on the chair next to it to watch, giving One an encouraging smile when he looked at her nervously.

He looked down at Three, as though sizing him up. Three glared back up at him. He had given up covering himself now, and in the course of the conversation he had drooped to what One reckoned was about quarter-size or less. The lube was still on the bed next to him.

“You gonna let him do it?” Two asked as he picked it up. “Or do it yourself?”

One looked at her. He hadn’t even given that a thought. But, looking back at Three and his defiant face, and thinking about the agenda here… he’d soon decided.

“I’ll do it,” he said, smiling when Three scowled harder and he knew he’d made the right choice.

Two grinned in approval. One flipped open the lid and squeezed some of the lube out into his hand.

“Turn over,” he said to Three, smiling sweetly.

Three looked like he wanted to say ‘fuck you’, but knew exactly how that would go for him, given the exact opposite was happening. Instead he just growled and did as One said, turning onto his front so that he was bent over the end of the bed.

One crouched down, putting himself on Three’s hip level. He was between Three’s legs, and he knew Three was dying to kick him in the head, but he couldn’t risk pissing Two off. Thinking about how bizarre this was, One put the lube on the floor, and brought his dry hand to Three’s backside. When he touched his cheek, Three automatically flinched. But he didn’t move away. One pulled the cheek to the side, revealing the tiny puckered hole. Seeing it, he wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to fit in there. But he knew it had to work somehow.

He brought in his other hand, and Three jumped again, inhaling as the cold lube touched him.

“ _Jesus!”_ he hissed.

One smirked as he rubbed it around the hole. Once it was fully covered, he moved the tip of his finger right into the opening. He felt it clenching, and heard Three breathing heavily.

He started pushing into the hole.

“ _Ffffffffff_ …”

Three’s noises were already great. One grinned as he kept pushing, squirming his finger through the tight ring. He imagined that tightness squeezing down on his cock… God, this was going to feel good.

He could hear Three’s breathing getting more ragged as his finger edged forward into the narrow space. The lube did a lot to help, though, and once he’d spread it inside, it was pretty easy to slide out again… and then back in. Three exhaled in a puff.

“Doing alright there, Three?” Two asked, her amusement obvious in her voice.

“So fucking weird,” he grunted in reply.

Two and One laughed.

It was pretty weird. When One thought about how he was here, kneeling naked behind Three, sticking his finger up his arse… He wondered how the hell he’d got here. But he was enjoying it already, and they hadn’t even got to the good stuff yet. Just watching Three being pushed so far out of his depth was so satisfying.

He added a little more lube, enjoying the way it let his finger just slide right in. Three had already loosened a little, and he gasped as One’s finger slipped straight into his hole, right up to the knuckle with ease.

“Fuck…” he breathed.

Smiling, One slid the finger in and out a few times, enjoying Three’s loud breathing and muttered curses. Then he took it out, and switched to his middle finger, which seemed to go in even deeper. And after a few swipes of that, he tried adding both. Three’s breathing got even faster as the two fingers stretched out his tight ring. That was a fair bit harder, but when he added a little more lube and kept moving them in and out, it soon became almost as easy to slide two fingers in fully.

One glanced over at Two, who was watching intently, looking like she was enjoying the sight as much as he was.

He moved onto a third, and Three grunted another ‘fuck’ as he pushed them inside. But he’d soon adjusted to those too. And One thought he was ready enough.

He picked up the lube and stood up.

“Think that’s enough preparation,” he said, smiling at how helpless Three looked, bent over the end of the bed with his face buried in the blankets. He looked round as One said that, though, and his face was bright-red and nervous. Seeing One’s smile, he huffed angrily and shoved his face into the bed again. One chuckled.

“Yeah, I think he’s good to go,” Two said, grinning at the collapsed Three. He lifted a hand to give her the finger, and she laughed. “Watch it.”

Smirking, One squeezed out some more lube to coat his cock, and put the bottle back on the bed. Then he stepped up behind Three. He put both hands on his cheeks and spread them apart, positioning his cock in between. When it touched him, Three jumped again.

Feeling the tension in his muscles, One patted his butt.

“Relax,” he said. “Believe it or not, I don’t really want to hurt you.”

“Yeah right,” muttered Three. But he sighed and tried his best to relax.

One moved one hand to his cock to hold it still as he started pressing against the hole, keeping Three’s cheeks apart with the other. It didn’t go in as smoothly as his fingers had, and Three grunted in protest. One paused, rocking slightly back and forth just to loosen Three up a bit more, giving his tight muscles a chance to adjust to the thickness of his cock. On his end, it felt amazing. Every part of him wanted to just push forward into the tightness, but he held himself back until he thought Three was ready.

When he did push forward again, he slipped a fair bit further. Three’s groan was muffled in the bed. It sounded like he might even be biting down on the blanket. One wanted to ask if it was hurting, but he knew Three wouldn’t admit it if it was. So he just kept his movements slow, pushing forward a small amount and then pausing to let him adjust. Three groaned every time he went forward, and panted when he stopped. It was slightly torturous for One, but he stuck with it. And he was really enjoying how much Three was uncontrollably reacting, which helped. His own breathing wasn’t exactly normal, but much more so than Three’s, which was good.

When he slid in the final inch, his hips coming to rest against Three’s backside, Three groaned, “Oh fuck…”

“Doing alright down there?” One asked, smiling.

Three, still panting, managed a muffled, “Just fine! Totally normal!”

One and Two laughed.

“Good to hear,” One said.

He let Three adjust for a little bit longer, which he did with loud, ragged breaths.

“You’re not even small,” Three moaned.

“What?”

“I thought you’d be small so I could at least make fun of that,” Three grumped. “But you’re – _ah_ – really not.”

He stopped talking to pant. One smirked.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

And with that, he started moving, pulling out of Three and then plunging back inside. Three inhaled loudly when he did.

“Fuuuuuck…” he groaned.

He kept on groaning with every jab of One’s cock into him. One moved his hands to his hips to hold him still exactly where he wanted him, his breathing now almost as laboured as Three’s. The more he moved in and out, the more Three loosened, until he was able to get pretty fast. But his muscles never stopped being tight, hugging One’s shape in all the right places.

Three’s hands were clenched in the sheets either side of his head. One kind of wished he could see his face, but at the same time he enjoyed the dominance of Three not even being able to see what he was doing. And Three muffling his moans in the bed was kind of hot too. He held his hips and plunged into him over and over, looking down to watch the place where his cock disappeared again and again into the hole. God, it felt good. _Really_ good. He’d have to thank Two for having the idea.

He glanced over at her. She was watching the two of them raptly, looking between Three’s plundered hole and both of their faces. When she saw One looking at her, she grinned suggestively.

“What does it feel like, then, Three?” she asked.

“Like someone’s got their cock in my butt,” Three answered mutinously.

She rolled her eyes. “Is that good or bad?”

“It’s fucking weird!”

“That’s not one of the options.”

Three turned his head to look at her. She smiled evilly. He stared back at her in frustration. But when she didn’t give in, he did. He turned his face back into the bed and muttered, “Good.”

One smiled widely. Hearing Three effectively say he liked being fucked up the butt by him was satisfying to say the least.

“Maybe we should make this a regular thing then,” Two said, grinning. “One can join us whenever we want to give you a good shafting.”

Three turned his head again to scowl at her. But as he did, One lifted his hips a little, drilling harder and faster into his hole and making him cry out.

“Oh god! Fuck!”

He bit his lip to try and keep from making any more embarrassing noises, but he couldn’t stop the sounds entirely. One pounded roughly into him, breathing hard.

“I’d be down for that,” One panted, in response to Two’s idea. “Think you needed a good shafting.”

Three tried to get his breath back enough to say, “So do you, you – _fuck!”_

They were both getting pretty into it now. One didn’t have to hold Three’s hips anymore, because he was keeping them up himself, making sure One could get as deep into him as possible. One leant down a little over him, one hand on the bed, while the other kept Three’s cheeks pulled apart so there was nothing at all in the way.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ …” groaned Three desperately, rocking back to meet One’s thrusts.

“Enjoying it now, huh?” One panted.

“Who said that?” Three retorted, even as he accepted One’s thrusts with grunts and groans of pleasure.

“Just every noise you make,” One answered.

He slowed down a little to focus on getting as deep inside Three as he could, and Three moaned and fisted the sheets as his cock reached impossible depths.

One was about to go back to the short, fast thrusts, when Two appeared on the bed next to Three.

“I think he’s been pretty humbled,” she said, smirking at One. “Don’t you?”

Three looked round. His face was cherry-red and he looked both utterly mortified and too blissful to care.

“Eh, I think he could do with a little more,” One said breathlessly, with a cheeky smirk.

Two chuckled. “Well, I say he’s done.”

Three seemed to have forgotten exactly what that meant. But when Two pushed on his shoulder, he remembered, and quickly lifted himself up. One made sure his cock never left his hole, and Three bit his lip as he moved and his muscles tightened around the shaft.

Two slid herself under Three, to where he had been lying before but facing up, her legs bent back. Before Three settled back down on top of her, One, curious, looked around to see what the situation was at the front. Three was one-hundred percent hard, his tip leaking with pre-cum that trickled all the way down the length. He grinned.

Three lay back down on Two, one hand on the bed beside her and the other down below, guiding himself in. One heard the combined inhale from both of them that meant he was in. Three sunk all the way down, and One pushed fully into him at the same time, making him groan desperately from the double pleasure.

As soon as Two had acclimatised, One went right back to his thrusts, making both of them groan. Three effectively didn’t move, while One’s motions into him also pushed him into Two, like a series of train cars.

“Oh my god,” Three moaned helplessly. He was completely powerless as One picked back up to his previous speed, slamming forcefully into his arse – and pushing his cock into Two. The two simultaneous, competing feelings were too much for him to deal with.

“Like I’m fucking both of you at the same time,” One muttered.

He went as fast as he could, shoving his cock again and again into Three’s hole and pushing him into Two’s. Two just lay there with her legs splayed, accepting Three’s cock whenever One forced it forward.

“ _Fuuuck, One_ ,” Three panted. He was moving his hips as much as he could, pushing back onto One’s cock and then forward into Two – but there wasn’t much he could do. And he didn’t seem to mind that much. Even though he was going to be mortified with himself afterwards, he couldn’t seem to care right now. He was perfectly happy for One to ravage his arse and control all of his movements into Two, and for him to just lie there and let it happen. Let himself be fucked into oblivion. It was so hot.

“D’you like One’s cock in your ass?” Two asked Three.

He groaned. “Fuck, yes…” he admitted.

Hearing that only helped One; his abdomen twinged with lust.

“I like my cock in your ass too,” he said huskily.

He was getting close. He drove his shaft in and out of Three as fast as he could, moaning as he felt the friction lighting up his cock. Until finally, it started to reach a peak.

“Ohhh fuck,” he groaned. “I’m gonna…”

“Yessss…” Three groaned back. “Oh fuck, yes… Do it.”

On Three’s words, he did. The peak hit and pleasure burst through him, his entire body alight and thrumming with it. He groaned uncontrollably, shoving deep inside Three, squirting his fluid right up inside him. Three’s muscles squeezed tight around him, drawing every last drop of semen out.

“Oh my god,” he gasped as the pleasure finally started to ebb. He thrust in a few more times, hands back on Three’s hips, loving the way it squelched as his cum squished around in Three’s channel.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Three moaned. He’d completely thrown all his pride out the window and it was glorious. “Stay in me,” he said to One.

Then he started moving his hips. This time, One stayed still, allowing Three to move himself forward into Two and back onto his cock. He wasn’t going to stay up for long, but hopefully long enough. By how quickly Three started slamming himself back and forth, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be too long.

Two moaned as he jackhammered into her. She had started using her own hand on herself as well, which was a blur between her legs.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ ,” Three groaned, and One slammed himself back in again as he came, his muscles tightening and releasing around his sensitive cock and making him gasp a little. Three was buried deep in Two as well, as she moaned as his semen shot up inside her. One gave him a last few deep pounds and he groaned even more. “Fuuuuck yes, _yes, uunhhhh_.”

As his orgasm faded too, One wanted to just collapse on top of them both, but Two wasn’t done yet. So both guys held themselves up on shaky arms until, within moments, she came, eyes squeezed shut and moaning, her whole body twitching.

When she was done, too, she grinned tiredly up at them both, and they grinned back. Then One gave in and let himself drop on top of them. He was a little worried about the two of them crushing Two, but she didn’t complain.

They lay there like that for a while, one big, hot, sweaty, pleasure-filled pile, all grinning in satisfaction and trying to get their breath back.

“Holy fuck,” Three finally said, leaning up a little.

The other two laughed.

After a few moments, though, looking at Two’s smug face, Three’s mind seemed to catch up with reality, because he started groaning in horror and buried his face into the sheets next to Two. One and Two grinned at each other over his shoulder.

“That was a good idea,” said Two cheerfully.

One grinned. “Yeah, it was.”

“Fuck you both,” Three said.

“Maybe next time,” One said cheekily.

Three started shifting around.

“Get off me, you fat fuck,” he growled.

One rolled his eyes at Two, but obeyed, leaning on Three’s back in order to push himself to his feet. Once he was off, Three climbed off Two and collapsed next to her with a huff. Two shifted up a bit and patted the space between them, so One lay himself down there.

He looked at Three, who was still lying on his face, refusing to look at either of them.

“I think that was a success,” he said to Two.

She chuckled. “Definitely.”

She held up a hand, and he high-fived her.

“You two are fucked,” Three grumbled.

One smirked at the back of his head. “Do I have to say it?”

“No, you jerk.”

They just lay there for a while, all pretty spent. But after a bit, Three started groaning again.

“Oh god… I can’t believe I…”

He dissolved into groans again. One wondered what parts he was thinking about. How he’d just surrendered himself to One and let him have his way with him? How he’d ended up liking being fucked up the butt? How he’d pretty much told One to cum inside him? How he’d told him to stay inside while _he_ came?

“At least you didn’t say ‘fuck me harder, One',” he said.

Three turned to look at him, and his horrified expression made One laugh loudly. After a few seconds, Three cracked, and started laughing too, flopping onto his back. Then he started groaning at the same time, imagining the embarrassment if he had actually said that. And then remembering all the embarrassing things he did say.

He rubbed his forehead, face still red, grinning in a way that bordered on a grimace. “Jesus Christ. How did I end up here?”

One smiled, watching him. Three was really embarrassed, but not seriously annoyed, which was kind of the perfect combination.

“You pissed Two off,” One reminded him.

Three looked at him and laughed. “Right.”

She just smiled contentedly.

“Now if you feel the need to get cocky,” she said, “we’ll just remind you how One fucked you hard up the butt and you loved it.”

Three scowled. But he couldn’t even deny it, and that was the best part.

Chuckling, Two reached around to tousle his hair. Three batted her away.

“Oi.”

When One tried to have a go, Three caught his hand and glared at him.

“ _Oi_. _”_

One snickered.

They lay there comfortably for a while, all utterly fulfilled and satiated. Three screwed up his face or groaned every so often thinking about it all again, and One and Two watched with amusement. But ultimately, Three had enjoyed it too much to be too mad.

“Well, as fun as it’s been, being blackmailed by you two into being totally mortified,” Three eventually said wryly, “I’m beat.”

One nodded. “Me too.”

They both got to their feet, neither of them particularly steady, and started pulling on their clothes. Two just shuffled up the bed to the pillows, watching drowsily.

“Thanks, boys,” she said, smiling at them as they headed to the door.

Three gave her a look. “Tomorrow night?”

She nodded. He smiled.

“Alright.”

“And thanks for going along with my little experiment,” Two added to One, smirking.

He grinned. “I’m glad I did.”

Three rolled his eyes, making the other two chuckle.

“See you boys tomorrow,” Two said.

They headed out and started walking back to their respective quarters.

“So,” One said casually. “Day after tomorrow?”

Three looked at him, confused. One just grinned cheekily until he got it. Then he snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

One pretend pouted. “Aww, come on. We all know you loved it.”

Three shoved him down another corridor. “In your dreams, Pretty Boy.”

“Oh, it will be.”

He heard Three’s laugh as he walked off. One grinned as he carried on to his quarters. He hadn’t exactly been kidding, though. Of course, he hadn’t expected Three to take him seriously. But if he had been up for it… One definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
